


Pretty In Pink

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gifts, Light Feminization, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Peter being adorable af, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Tony loves spoiling his boy, but this time, he’s taking a risk with the gift he got him. Much to his delight, Peter is absolutely excited and only minutes later shows off his new lingerie, all pink and pretty and looking far too innocent when he asks his Daddy if he likes it.





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for the Starker Valentine's Day Event 2019_  
>  Prompt: Gifts - Lingerie

* * *

 

Tony loves getting Peter gifts, especially when his boy acts all flustered and blushes while unwrapping them. Usually, those gifts are sweet or practical - exquisite chocolate because Peter is a little sweet tooth, things Peter eyes and Tony notices like Lego sets or some new sneakers or a new phone when Flash broke his - but sometimes… sometimes they are a little more specific. Tony knows Peter likes cute things, so one time he got him a choker - pink with a bow on the back and the word ‘Daddy’s Boy’ in sparkly letters on the front. Peter loved it like nothing else.

This time, however, Tony went full out. Is it a kink he’s trying to see if Peter is into or not? Probably. But he also knows his boy would look gorgeous in what he got him. Not that he will mind if Peter isn’t into it, but there is only so much patience that Tony has and he just had to do it.

Peter looks surprised when Tony hands him the big box, complete with a pretty bow on top of it. He stares at the box for a long moment before finally looking back up at Tony.

“A gift?” he asks, big innocent eyes sparkling with joy. “What is it?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Tony smirks and crosses his arms. He’s really curious, as it’s something he had been fantasizing about for months now.

Peter’s eyes are wide when he carefully unwraps the present, not wanting to destroy everything and not making a mess because he’s a good boy and doesn’t do that, and when he lifts the lid, Tony thinks he might just pass out.

“I didn’t know if you’d like it, so if you don’t you can just close it again and we’ll never talk about this again,” Tony assures him, calm and gentle because he knows it’s not really anything small and Peter might freak out if he thinks Tony insists on this even if he doesn’t want it. After a minute, however, he slowly shakes his head.

“Is that… for me?” he asks quietly, running his fingers over the pretty lace.

“All for you if you want it,” Tony smiles. He watches Peter cautiously as he lifts one piece up and runs the fabric through his fingers. There is no way to tell whether he likes it or not, so Tony is pretty nervous when Peter finally looks up again.

“Can I put it on right away?”

Tony’s jaw nearly drops, but he nods and smiles when Peter nearly jumps up, the box pressed against his chest and runs off to the bedroom. He can barely believe that Peter is actually excited and it’s impossible to hide that he is too. This gift he has chosen carefully, after hours of browsing the store, and it’s absolutely perfect that Peter likes it.

When Peter comes back out of the bedroom, Tony knows he is completely done for. His sweet boy leans against the door frame, giving him the most innocent doe eyes while wearing those gorgeously pretty pink panties and stockings - the perfect sin disguised as purity. He can only stare for a long moment, his eyes roaming Peter’s perfect body and his thoughts running wild.

“Do you like it, Daddy?” Peter purrs, arching his back and fuck, the small moan coming from his lips is just absolutely pornographic in its own already. He stands up and slowly walks over to Peter, who bats his lashes at him innocently.

“You look good enough to eat, baby,” Tony growls and wraps an arm around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer. The boy lets out the sweetest laugh at that and lays a hand on Tony’s chest so he stays at a certain distance.

“You’re not supposed to _eat_ me, Daddy,” Peter giggles and steps on his toes to kiss the older man - he doesn’t have to do that, but Tony loves the absolute innocence behind it too much to tell him to stop. He hums against the boy’s lips, smirking when he pulls back.

“I thought you liked it when I eat you, baby.”

Peter is about to protest when Tony suddenly swoops him up and carries him into the bedroom. There is a small yelp when he throws his boy onto the bed and crawls over him, Peter still so into his act of playing cute and sweet that it makes Tony want him even more. They both know just how kinky Peter is and this is one of his favorite games: Daddy ruins and defiles his pretty, innocent baby boy. And Tony absolutely adores this game.

“Daddy!” Peter gasps when Tony buries his face between the boy’s legs, teeth scraping over the thin lace fabric covering his pretty cock, already hard just from Tony manhandling him like that. He grabs Peter’s thighs roughly with his hands, calloused palms pressing against the soft skin.

“You like Daddy’s gift?” he asks in a low, husky voice, pressing a kiss onto Peter’s thigh, beard scraping over his skin and making him squirm deliciously. “You like being pretty like that?”

Peter bites his bottom lip and nods, looking down at Tony between his legs. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes wide with amazement and he’s just so damn beautiful like that.

“Do you really think I’m pretty, Daddy?” he asks, squeezing his legs slightly, pressing against Tony’s arms. The stockings feel smooth and amazing against the older man’s skin and he lets out a low growl.

“You’re the prettiest thing ever,” he assures him and towers above his boy for a moment, taking in the absolute perfect sight. Then, he leans down and kisses Peter deeply, his body pressing against his and Peter absolutely loves it, squirming and pressing himself against Tony with so much need, it’s almost unbelievable.

The next hours, Peter spends with Tony above and inside of him, moaning and begging and crying out his pleasure. Tony makes sure that he keeps his pretty new lingerie on at all times, caressing his boy through the thin lace, kissing him, teasing him and messing him up completely. He can’t stop looking at Peter, at the way the thin fabric clings to his long legs and the lace rubs against his pretty cock. It’s absolutely beautiful and he can barely believe his luck at just how much into it Peter is.

From this day on, gifting Peter lingerie becomes a common thing. Tony will see something pretty - and sometimes just outright filthy and dirty - and will get it for Peter, and his sweet boy will wear it happily, blowing his mind out with the incredible sex that follows. Peter loves making his Daddy happy and he soon starts wearing the pretty panties Tony gets him all the time, which leads to some very inappropriate mission endings when they are out in their suits. But how can Tony resist Peter rubbing against him in his suit, knowing full well his baby boy wears those gorgeous new panties he got him underneath it? Exactly, he can’t. And Peter absolutely loves it.


End file.
